Secret Pokémon Love
by Pokemonmastermiguel
Summary: Mark always wanted to be a Pokémon master, but when his pokemon tell him that they love him what will he do? THIS HAS LEMON Warning: i dont own Nintendo, nor Pokémon. This story, however, IS MINE. Has lemon. May have lots of chapters BUT LOTS OF LEMON. I write chapters on A DAILY BASIC. So if a chapter isnt completed, wait until tomarrow. ;)
1. Pokemon in love

Mark is now a boy that is 18 years old. He had started his journey through Sinnoh and defeat most of the gym leaders with his team of Pokémon : Lopunny, Gardevoir, and Lucario. When he was young, he had rushed off to start his journey the day after he turned 10,however, he had forgotten that he could've gotten a starter Pokémon from professor Rowan, a Pokémon researcher from Sinnoh.( Let's get back to the story shall we? And F.W.I. They are all female.) ;)

" Lets get some fresh air now," Mark said as he sent out all of his Pokémon." after that gym battle against Byron you must be tired. It's great that I got the Mine badge from him." Said Mike as he stared at his badge and put it away. "It's amazing that technology has changed now... Before humans couldn't understand Pokémon and now they have this little machine that translate Pokémon speech."

"_LopunnyPun_!"

"_Gardevoir_"

_"Lulucario"_

" Give me a minute as I turn this on," Mark said as he fiddled with the machine. " ok now say something."

_"Hey Mark I'm hungry_.. " said Lopunny with pleading eyes.

_"Calm down Lopunny, Mark won't forget to feed us_," said Gardevoir as she reassured Lopunny that they would eat.

_"Yea Lopunny. Besides I'm the one that should be begging for food, I basically fought that whole battle."_

"Come one Lucario, you know just as much as I do that all of you have strengths and weaknesses. Come on, it's time to eat." Mark said as he started to feed his Pokémon.

"_I'm sorry __Mark. I'm just hungry too." said the Lucario.__  
_

_"Yay, now we get to eat!"said Lopunny said as she started to eat._

_"Thanks Mark." Gardevoir said as she began to eat too._

"Im gonna turn this off now. You girls need your privacy." Mark then turned it off and ate his food. Soon he dozed off.

"_Lopunny Lopunny: He is such a good person to let us have our privacy. But we need to tell him that we are going into heat."_

_"Lucario Cario:We can't. He is our trainer. Don't you think he might get afraid of us of if we just pounce on him?"_

_"Garde gadre gardevoir: Lucario is right. We withheld our thoughts and urges to mate for 8 years now. We can't tell him..."_

_"Lopunny lopunn...: I know your right... It's just that I like him a lot..."_

_"Lu Lucario: We all do Lopunny. We just have to take it and make sure we don't ponce on him."_

_"Gardevoir: Why don't we tell him how we feel. He might understand._

_Lucario said to Gardevoir: Yea, i want to too, but what if -_

Mark was woken up from his Pokémon discussing. He turned on the machine to talk to them.

"Um girls what are you talking about?"

All of them froze. They didn't expect Mark to wake up.

"Well, now would be a good time" Said Lucario.

"Mark... We have something to tell you..." Gardevoir said sheepishly.

"Well what is it? " asked Mark.

"Well... You see... Me, Lopunny, and Lucario are going into heat.." Said Gardevoir sadly.

"We were hoping that you could help us... You know... Get over it.." said Lucario with a slight smile on her face.

"Wait," said Mark, he was hoping that this didn't mean what he thought it meant. " Are you asking me to..." Mark trailed off, hoping to be corrected from what he was thinking.

"Yes, we are Mark" said Lopunny.

God dammit...

"Ummm... lop...lopunny, what are you doing?" Mark saw that Lopunny was moving closer to him. Closer than normal..

"We need you Mark, I need you." said his gardevoir.

Mark felt confused. His gardevoir had always cared about what he thought. Now she was asking him this?

"Ummm... Well... Ok. I will.." said Mark.

A part of him always wanted to have sex but he never got laid. He was secretly hoping to have sex but from a human! Not his Pokémon!

"Really Mark! You mean it?" asked Lopunny, doubting that Mark would understand.

"Mark, are you sure you want to? We dont want to force you into this." said his Gardevoir.

"Yea Mark. We all need you, but if you dont want to then say it." said his lucario, staring at him intently.

"Yes I'm sure. If you need my help I would never turn you girls down. Your my best friends and I want to help you." Mark said, trying to be cheerful.

He didnt know what to do. He had always come to admire his best friends, but not like this. He couldn't turn them down, but he knew it was wrong. But why wasnt he more creeped out? Did he actually want this deep down?

**Hey Guys(and gals, yep I know you read this too) like my story? This is my first one. Anyways please leave reviews so i can get better and tell me some ideas. Since I'm not busy why don't you tell me some ideas. I will always write chapters. Tell me if you like it! Thnx and lemon scene is next! ;)**


	2. Lemon

Ok well here is the lemon will hapeen? LEMON. OH NO MY KEYBOARD ! XD oh yea tell me if there are problems. Im gonna need some help

* * *

"Let's go to a private place." said Mark.

"Okay " all 3 of them said.

"Oh Mark thank you." said Lucario.

They soon walked to a log cabin that Mark had just built yesterday( Hehe my story i control things XD).

"Well, here we are. What do we do?" asked Mark. He was new to all this and new to having sex.

"Lets just leave that to us." Said Lopunny. She walked over to Mark and they laid down on the bed.

Mark was just as lustful as them since he had a boner that appeared. As soon as he noticed this he blushed.

"Aww someone is feeling a little excited." said gardevoir.

Lopunny then took off his pants and threw them on the floor, as she did with his shirt and boxers. Mark blushed even harder when he was fully naked and his full 7 inches was exposed.

Soon Lopunny started to give him a blowjob.

"oooh Lopunny where did you learn to do that!" Mark moaned. This new experiance was more than he could handle. He soon gave into his lust and started to push Lopunny's head so it could get all 7 kept on licking and Mark kept moaning, starting to enjoy himself. Soon He climaxed and Lopunny drank it all up. "oh yeah Lopunny... YES LOPUNNY KEEP ON GOING!" moaned Mark.

She kept sucking it, licking the tip then all the way to the base. Mark complained when Lopunny stopped. " Hey Lopunny what gives?"

"Its time for the main event Mark. Lets start now."

"Well ok" said Mark nervously.

Lopunny then climbed onto Mark. She then sat on him. She yelped in pain as her hymen was broken?

"Lopunny are you ok ?!" asked Mark.

"Yea I'm ok. Its nothing." replied Lopunny

"Lopunny, Your vagina is tight. IT FEELS GREAT!"

Lopunny then started to jump up and down on his penis. Mark then started thrusting into her.

"OH LOPUNNY YES DON'T STOP!"

"OH MARK YOU ARE SO GOOD!OH MARK IM CLOSE! IM CUMMING"

Lopunny then climaxed, but as she did she squeezed her hole, trying to milk Mark and get him to climax.

"OH IM CUMMING TOO!"

Mark soon climaxed himself and both of their juices started to mix soon got off him. Lopunny fainted, so Mark let her rest and looked at Lucario. "It's your turn."

Lucario walked over to Mark, making him go hard again. Lucario then sat on him breaking her hymen and shedding a tear. Mark was too focused on the fact that he was gonna have sex with 2 other pokémon today. Mark then started thrusting into her at a slow and steady pace. Soon he speed up as did Lucario.

"Lucario your soo tight!"

"OH MARK SPEED UP."

Mark did as hemwas told. Thrusting into her faster and with more force.

"OH OH OH OHHHH YES YEEESSSSS MARK!"

"LUCARIO IM CUMMING IM CUMMING!"

"ME TOO MARK IM IM - AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Soon they both climaxed. Mark then pulled out and started thrusting her through her virgin ass. Lucario wasn't expecting this. Mark started pounding her, hard.

'MARK USED POUND!' ( srry but i HAD to do that XD)'

"Oh Mmmmm MARK YES KEEP ON GOING!"

"LUCARIO YOUR ASS IS SOO TIGHT!

Lucario then climaxed and her cum started to trail down her leg. She starting panting.

Mark then cummed as well, sending ropes of hot hum into her asshole. He soon pulled out. She also fainted and then look at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, are your ready? "

"Oh Mark. Of course."

Mark walked over to her and broke her hymen by thrusting into her. She was starting to yell when Mark kissed her and her yell became moans. Soon Mark started to thrust into her harder and harder and hit at her hilt causing her to moan loudly. As soon as he found it he thrust into her. Soon she climaxed and cummed. Mark however didn't. He was just starting. He soon pounded her harder and harder and when he hilted her she cummed again. Soon he laid down and put her on his dick. She started to jump up and down, riding him like a pogostick. He started to thrust until he cummed and as soon as he did, Gardevoir climaxed too. She also fainted and then Mark did too. Mark looked at them and said," Good night girls and passed out." He had a long, lustful night and he wanted more.

* * *

Well here is the chapter with lemon. What will happen next? Well how the hell do I know? Oh yea I'm the creator XD. ANYWAYS, what will happen to Mark's dream of being Pokémon master. Were they spotted? Or were they heard.


	3. Im srry

**Srry. Hurricane im srry. I nearly died shut the fuck up. Anyways i need 3 reviews to continue stories every saturday ok. I love writing or in this case typing.**


	4. SHIT

**Its been a while. yea im must lazy XD. Yea well now im writing my story. Hope u like it.**

**~srry if i misspell anything.**

**go XD**

* * *

Mark woke up the next day near noon. Thank Arceus that they were far from civilization or someong would have heard them. Luckily no one seemed to be camping out here. He then saw all of his pokemon laying around. All of them tired from yesterday's little... "Activity". And so was Mark. Fucking 3 hot, sexy, pokemon takes a lot of stamina dont you think? Mark then realized what he was told yesterday. While he was thinking about this when Gardevoir woke up.

"Gar gardevoir gard".

"What? Why cant i understand you? Did this thing already fucking break.. Wait a minute, the translator isnt on. Wow, after last night activities its a miracle I can still remember my name... which is Mike.( LOL )Let me just turn this on... There we go, ok gardevoir now speak."

_"Oh hi master. Thank you for a wonderful time last night."_

She put her arms around Mark and kissed him.

"Yea last night was fun wasn't it. Hey, how long did you, Lopunny, Lucario have those feelings for me?

"_Well, it all started about 7 years ago. We went into our heat cycle and we needed to find a way to quench our lust. Naturally we needed to mate but all of the male pokémon were gone and we couldn't find any. So we got desperate for finding a mate. Lucario , being the weakest in controlling her lust, immediately went after you when she realized you were the only male in sight. Me and Lopunny tried to stop her from pouncing on you. We didn't want you to get suprise-fucked by Lucario. Eventually Lopunny had the same idea. So I had to use my psychic on them to restrict Lopunny and Lucario from going near you. Eventually my lust got the better of me. So I also went after you. However before i did get near you, my heat cycle ended._

"Wait. So all of you had these feelings for me for 7 years and yet none of you told me? Why?"

"_We thought that you would be disgusted by us. In your eyes, Pokemon and human relationships are outlawed. You could even lose your trainer license and you could be sent to jail and we could be sent away. We could end up in an adoption center. If you went to jail we could never forgive ourselves. We didn't want that to happen to you so every time our heat cycle came we went off and relieved ourselves. Then we would come back to you like nothing happened."_

_"_Then how come it changed now? How come this time you guys actually had sex with me? What made you change your minds?"

_"Well we knew our heat cycle was coming like usual so we talked about where we were going to go this time. We were gonna do what we usually do, run off into the woods in the middle of the night then come back. But Lopunny said that you were the right age to mate with. Since me and Lucario already wanted to mate with you we, well, agreed to it. "_

_"_You should have told me earlier that you guys were going through your heat cycle. I would have found a Male pokemon for all of you to mate with."

"_NO! I dont want a another male pokémon. I wanted you to be my first. Im sure Lopunny and Lucario would feel the same way."__  
_

_"We do" Lucario and Lopunny responded in unison._

_"_SHIT! Mark exclaimed. He didnt know how long they were there. "Why didnt you tell me that you were awake?"

"_Well, Lucario wanted to hear what you two were talking about. I may have also wanted to kind of hear too..." Lopunny told Mark._

_"_Well, then we should... Hm..."

"What is it Mark?" Asked Lucario.

"I'm not sure what to- "

"Hello?! Is anyone there? This is officer Jenny. Are you hurt? We hear screaming from the forest last night and i wanted to know if you were ok. Hello?"

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! Its officer Jenny. We need to get out of here. Gardevoir can you teleport us?"

"Im sorry Mark, but im too tired right now..."

"Hmmph. Just like Gardevoir to be lazy as usual." Lucario remarked.

"Shut it hell dog"

"Grass whore!"

"STOP IT NOW! Look Mark needs to get out of here. Ok? You two can finish this later but right now we need to leave." Lopunny said.

Mark was out of options. Right now he could be caught by officer Jenny. He could lose everything. He need a plan.

"Ok look. We need to leave before we are found. Lets just run as fast as we can til we arrive at the cabin ok? Now- " Mark was cut off by the sound of officer Jenny.

"HELLO!?"

"Run! "Mark commanded.

They all ran for their lives. Praying to Arceus that officer Jenny wouldnt see them.A few close encounters with the police patrolling the area seemed to make them run faster. Soon they were at the cabin.

"That was close" remarked Gardevoir.

"Yea lets just stay here til they leave. Hey Mark, can i ask you something?" Lopunny questioned.

"What is it?"

"Can we get pregnant?"

* * *

**Well People thats all for now. So i need to know... Is it possible for them to have a baby? Like there are some stories that defy that logic. Will this story be one of them? Review to tell me your answers.**

**i might need a new keyboard...**

**~MIGUEL OUT XD**


	5. May The story continue

**alright guys its me, yes i know, XD im awesome XD. Anyways, its been a while since my life has been a living hell. anyways i know my stories have been short and im trying to fix that so yes. this is a kind of last minute thing so sorry for the delay cause my life has been changing so freaking much but here i am. i asked for reviews and u guys gave me some. So now i guess they can be pregnant . I don't know how though, cause of egg groups and their body and shit but i don't really know. lets see what happens this time. lemon next time or this time idk XD**

* * *

**"well i dont know about that. I guess so then." Mark blushed. He hadn't quite thought of that. Who would. Like seriously. Your pounding a hot freaking Pokemon from behind with a hot body, wide hips, pretty big ass, grabbing her large breasts, moaning and hearing her sream in pleasure, feeling her tight orafice clamp down on your penis, thrusting in and out, increasing your pleasure every second, loving the feeling of sex.(**yea you preverts, enjoy that description for now...XD)anyways, why would you think of her being pregnant and ruin the moment. No, you dont do that. You forget that and keep pounding her.

"I guess I hadn't thought about it"

"Well I hadn't thought about that either." admitted Gardevoir.

"Well look, for now we just got to be careful. If Mark could get in serious trouble of getting caught, then we better lay low." Lucario was right.

'Well we did get fucked by Mark yesterday so this is a -"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"HELLO ANYONE IN HERE. THIS IS OFFICER JENNY. HELLO!?

"Don't make a sound... " whispered Lopunny.

"Lopunnys right. lets just back away slowly and" -

*BAM*

Mark's lamp fell when he bumped into his drawer.

"shit..' cursed Mark.

"I KNOW YOUR IN THERE"

"Lets just tell her that we were fighting a trainer and then he yelled because he was angry that he lost. Ok? Open the door Lucario."

"Ok, you better hope this works..."

5 days later...

* * *

yea i know i was too lazy to write the rest so lets skip ahead shall we...?

"well that was pretty fun... avoiding the cops, explaining everything to them and getting fined 10000 Poke Yen for avoiding them... really great.." remarked Mark.

"Well since your went through all of that trouble, why don't we just reward you?" Lopunny said with a lusty look on her face.

"I guess its true that Lopunny are the sluttiest pokemon alive..." Mark said.

Luccario laughed out loud." He got you good Lopunny! sluttiest POKEMON ALI-

HAAA! " yelled lopunny as she attacked Lucario with a take down.

"OK you asked for this !" Lucario exclaimed as she used force palm.

"Gardevoir stop them. Stop them now."

"With pleasure Mark" replied Gardevoir. Gardevoir eyes glowed red as she began to use psychic.

"What the? Gardevoir put me DOWN!" yelled Lucario.

"Mark, tell Gardevoir to put me down!" Lopunny said as she squirmed trying to free herself from Gardevoir's Psychic.

"Fine. But you better stop trying to kill each other. Gardevoir release them.

"Finally. Fucking bitch..." Lucario said under her breath.

"What did you say Lucario? " Mark asked.

"Oh nothing..."

*sigh* "So what should I do?" Mark said.

"What do you mean Mark?" Replied Lopunny

"Well im not sure if I should continue my journey to be a Pokémon master. If anyone found out about us then my whole life would be ruined..."

"Thats awful Mark. I can't believe it. All the work we all went through. We only needed 2 more badges until the pokémon league. What are you going to do?" Asked Lopunny.

"Well I don't know, we can figure all of this out later I guess. But right now, we got to make sure officer Jenny doesnt find out about us.

Gardevoir: "Well i guess we will have to move. Somewhere safe, like, Snowpoint city."

Mark: "I don't think so. Officer Jenny made it very clear that we can't move. Something about keeping an eye on us. Fucking cops... Besides, Snowpoint city is small as hell and as cold as a Regice. We could get caught easily there and I don't feel like freezing to death. Maybe Pastoria city or something."

Lucario: "Mark, I don't want to move somewhere else."

Mark:" Well then we wont be able to have sex for a while then."

Lucario:" I'll start packing."

* * *

**hey guys its me. Yea its a short story i know but at least i uploaded one. Arceus.. Has it been a month? Srry im been dealing with some shit. Anyone want to give me an idea of who Mark should Fuck? In a review , leave your idea. Thnx**

**~Miguel**


	6. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER AND LEMONS!

**Hey guys Its me I'm back. Sorry for not writing stories too long. thanks for all the reviews and stuff. You have a great impact on this story. So with all the reviews in mind,This is a lemon. Also they might get pregnant at a later date... Im not sure when but maybe but anyway... On with the lemons.**

* * *

So with everything thats happened so far, Mark, a Pokémon trainer trying to collect badges to challenge the Pokémon league, has had a surprising turn of events. All of which you know, plus... I'm too lazy to explain. So now Mark and his Pokémon are moving to Unova. Please note this takes place a few days later...

Lopunny: "I think thats all of our luggage. I really liked living here... Why do we have to go?"

Mark:" I know it seems like a rash decision but we had some troubles here with officer Jenny and if we get caught again who knows what might happen. Thank Arcues that they believed me and this is the only way to make sure all of us can be together and not get caught. Think of it as a fresh start.."

Lucario: " Mark is right. I don't want to move either Lopunny. But moving to Unova looks like our best option right now."

Mark:"It is. All of this will be sorted out later. Anyways we had a good run here in Sinnoh. By the way what month is it? I want to know so I can pack some stuff that we will need for the current season. I wish i could remember but fucking you guys really makes me forget some stuff."

Gardevoir:" According to the calendar that we have on the wall-."

Mark:"We have a calendar!?"

Gardevoir:" -It is March. So the season is spring."

Mark:" Son of a bitch. Thats the month when you guys go into your heat. Better get some vibrators... Ummm Lucario why are you looking at me like that...? Shit don't tell me..."

Lucario:" That's right Mark. Its time. I need you!"

Lucario lunged at Mark, her eyes full of lust.{*click*}

Mark: Shit! No I can't risk it all now! Lucario Return!"

Mark opened the Pokéball and Lucario got sucked in. With Lucario gone, he turned his attention to Lopunny.

Mark: "Whew... *sighs* That was close huh Lopunny..."

Lopunny:"... Well now that Lucario is out of the way your all mine now Mark..."

Mark:" Oh no, not you too. What is this rape Mark month? Guess I have no choice.. Lopunny return."*Soon Lopunny was back in her ball.*"Wait a minute, if Lopunny and Lucario went into heat, that means... Oh no! Gardevoir! She's a Psychic type. I wont be able to fight her off. She can use her psychic powers to restrict me! No... don't panic. All that means is that I have to get her in her ball before she goes into heat. And with my luck, this will fail..."* Mark moves his hand to his waist only to find that Gardevoir's pokeball is gone*"What the? Where is her Pokéball! Wait a minute...That clicking sound... She stole it from me when I was dealing with Lucario!"

{Flashback...}

[_Lucario lunged at Mark, her eyes full of lust.{*click*}_

_Mark: Shit! No I can't risk it all now! Lucario Return_!"]

{End of Flashback...}

Mark:" Shit... I need to leave while I still can. Gotta get away from here before-

Gardevoir:"...Going somewhere Mark...?"

The seductive way Gardevoir said it told him that he was fucked.

Mark:" Son of a bitch"* He said under his breath*"... Umm... Just going to go get some stuff we need..."

Gardevoir:" Really Mark, do you think I believe that? Hahaha! Come on Mark.. Im a Psychic type. Besides... You know you want me... Don't deny it. I can read your thoughts remember?"

Mark:"Dammit. I forgot... Gardevoir please not now. Later I promise just not now..."

Gardevoir:"I'm sorry but I can't wait until later. I want you now."

Gardevoir red eyes started to glow, preventing him from moving and took off all of his clothes with her psychic powers. Mark now stood naked before the lusty Gardevoir who looked at him seductively and noticed that he had got hard.

Gardevoir:"Well someone is eager to see me"

Mark:"Why the fuck did she have to be so damn sexy."

Gardevoir started to rub her hands up and down Mark's body and pulled him in for a kiss.

Mark :"Fuck it, let's have sex."

Gardevoir smiled "I knew that you would see it my way."

Gardevoir teleported them into Mark's bedroom. She laid down on the bed with her legs spread wide open. Mark bent down and started to lick her pussy.

Gardevoir:" Ohhh ARCEUS..!"

Mark started to lick her even faster and started to suck her clit.

Gardevoir:"Ohhh! Mark!"

Gardevoir's moans encouraged Mark to lick more and more. Soon the pleasure was too much for her.

Gardevoir:"AHH! I'm cumming!"

Even with the surprised he received when she cummed so much, Mark was still drinking all of her juices, loving the flavor. The bed would never smell the same again.

Mark:" That was delicious, Gardevoir."

Gardevoir:" Yea..." *Gardevoir was still trying to recover from all the pleasure she had received.* Nice job. Now its my turn to 'repay' the favor."

Gardevoir got off the wet bed and bent down to suck Mark's hard penis. She took it in her mouth and started to suck. Mark's moans were anything but quiet.

Mark:" Ohhhh! Oh Damn! Ohh.. Ohh!"

Gardevoir ran her tongue all around Mark's penis. She took it in her mouth and started to bob her head up and down. Mark moved his hand to her head. Gardevoir continued to suck him off Until Mark had cummed so much that Gardevoir had a tough time keeping it all in her mouth. Gardevoir smiled at Mark.

Mark:" Now that you finished, its time to get busy."

Gardevoir nodded her head and pulled up her 'skirt' and Mark put his cock into her pussy, which was dripping with her juices. He let out a moan as he pushed himself inside.

Gardevoir:"Ohh Mark..."

He started to pull out, then pushed right back in.

Mark:" Damn Gardevoir, you're tighter than last time... "

Gardevoir:" Yea... Ohhh!.. Keeping going Mark, faster..."

Mark started to fuck her even faster, pushing her against the wall. Mark started grunting when he entered her hole.

Gardevoir:"Ohhh.. Fuck... Harder! Mmmm Damn that feels great. Keep going!"

Her moans encouraged him to thrust into her harder. Soon he was fucking her senselessly. Not that Gardevoir was complaining. She enjoyed letting Mark be dominant as long as he fucked her good.

Mark:" Fuck..You're... So.. Tight!"

He had a hard time talking with all the pleasure he was receiving. Gardevoir had the same problem. After a few minutes of Mark fucking her senselessly, Gardevoir couldn't handle all the pleasure she was receiving. She soon had an orgasm. Mark, enjoying all the tightness that she offered when she climaxed, knew he was close too. With a final thrust, he came deep inside her pussy. After that, he pulled out, only to lay down on the bed, tired of fucking her so much. Gardevoir also laid down with him. Soon 2 saw red beams came out of the pokeballs from Mark's pants. When the lights disappeared, Lopunny and Lucario were there. They looked around and saw Mark and Gardevoir laying on the bed, with all of Mark's clothing on the floor, and they noticed that the bed had a familiar scent to looked at Mark. Mark realized that they had figured it out. Who wouldn't have anyway? They had an angry look in their eyes.

Mark:" FUCK!"

* * *

**Well guys that was a good a chapter as any I guess. Sorry for not writing in a while... Well here was that Gardevoir lemon you guys wanted. Any ideas that you have fell free to post them as reviews or pm me. Anyways looks like Mark has a little explaining to do to Lopunny and Lucario... Hehehe. Also thanks to ZgamerSK and Rai say for giving me the reviews for Gardevoir. CYA LATER  
**

**~~~Miguel...**


End file.
